A Ghosts Nightmare
by X-Kez-BVB-x
Summary: The ghost hunt team get pulled into a case at the Kuran mansion, young people have been going missing. Is it a ghost or something ... else?
1. Chapter 1

case 1

day 1

24th april 2012

The Harry potter theme tune rang loudly throughout the small, one bedroom apartment. A young girl with short brown hair ran, half awake to the tiny kitchen and grabbed her mobile phone.

"Hello? Mai Taniyama speaking" said the young girl in a tone that hid her tiredness.

"Yes i know it is you Mai, since i called you and expected you to pick up the phone since you live alone" replied a sarcastic teenager.

"I was just being polite" Mai said innocently while pouting.

"whatever, we have a new case hurry up and pack your bags. This case will be longer than the rest so pack with 2 weeks worth of clothing" replied the boy.

"Ok give me like 20 minuets and il be at the office" said mai as she was dragging her suitcase out from under her bed.

"No im driving to your apartment now you have around 3 minuets" he said and pressed end call showing he did not want to be argued with.

"Stupid Naru thinking it takes 3 minuets to get washed dressed and pack for two weeks. Good thing i had a shower last night" mumbled Mai as she ran around the apartment throwing any clothes she got her hands on in the black and blue suitcase. She then got herself dressed, wearing a light blue skirt and a t-shirt with hogwarts on it. She had black and white converse on and had her hair down like she usualy did. Since Naru was coming round she decided to put abit of makeup on and quickly tidied her apartment.

10 minuets later there was a knock on the door. Mai went to the door and opened it to see naru wearing his usual attire but with the addition of a single red rose which he passed to Mai who blushed. even though they had been dating for 4 years Mai still blushed when ever Naru did something like smile at her or hold her waist.

"Mai im sorry i was so long but i was wondering something" said Naru who was looking at the floor.

"What is it? you can ask me anything you know." said Mai who was busy trimming the rose and placing it in a vase of water. Naru was still in the living room looking at a small black box with a silver ring with embedded diamonds. He wanted to ask the question that could make or break their relationship but he felt nervous, which was new to him. It took Lin months of pestering for Naru to agree to buy the ring and ask her.

"Mai could you come here for a moment" 'this is it' thought Naru 'the day i ask her'. Naru sat down and hid the ring then patted the seat next to him telling Mai to sit down.

"Mai you know i love you, how would you feel living the rest of you life with me?" asked Naru as he presented the ring to her. Mai squealed so loud it hurt Naru's ears. She then clasped her hands over her face to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" asked Naru with a smile on his face. Mai just nodded her head as Naru slipped the ring on her ring finger. After 5 minuets of Mai admiring her ring she then realised about the case they were meant to be going to.

"Naru, thank you very much for the ring i love it but dont you think we should get going to our new case we dont want our client getting angry do we dear?" asked Mai as she went up to Naru who was still smiling and seemed to be texting Lin on his phone.

"Yes we shall, pass me your case and get in the car and we shall head to the Kuran Mansion" said Naru puting his emotionless mask back on but the happiness was clear as day in his then ran to Naru's black sports car.


	2. Chapter 2- Arrival at the kuran Mansion

case 1

day 1

24th april 2012

30 minuets in to the 4 hour journey Mai woke up from the dream she had. She woke in a cold sweat and her eyes were filled with terror. Naru's eyes immediatly went to her knowing that she had one of her ESP dreams.

"Mai tell me what happened" demanded Naru. He didnt turn his head but knew Mai was staring at him eyes wide and filled with tears. At the sight of her face his heart sank thinking what he said had upset her.

"Mai im sorry you dont have to tell me if you dont want to, i just thought it was about the case." said Naru, his voice was apologetic.

"Its fine ill tell you. It was about a boy who looked exactly like you, same age, same hair color, same eyes but he acted different to you. He smiled, it was sad smile like he was going to cry but it was a warm smile non the less. Then the scene changed and he was in a small room, it looked almost like a cellar but there were rusted chains hanging off the wall", Mai was on the verge of tears now but Naru failed to notice," the boy was lay against the wall with two holes on his neck which looked like a bite mark, his right leg looked like it had been shredded by somethings claws and his face was contorted in pain -"

"Thats enough Mai dont get too upset", interrupted Naru with tears in his eyes which he was trying to hide, "any way we're almost at the location, dont want them to think i did something to you while you were in the car with me do you?"

"What sort of things do you mean?" Asked Mai innocently while wiping away stray tears. Naru gave her a look and Mai suddenly realised what he meant. The last 30 minuets of the car journey was spent in silence until the Kuran Mansion came into sight.

It was a large Victorian style house with freshly painted black and white wood on the outside. From what Mai could tell there were several floors and loads of windows. In one of the windows Mai swore she saw a middle aged man in the window but when Mai did a 'double take' the man was gone. She had a confused expression but Naru just had his usual mask on. He too had seen the middle aged man but was sensing multiple spirits who seemed distressed. When they entred the house Naru noticed all the spirits' attention was focused on Mai and he instantly became worried about how she would be on this case and if she would be targeted.

"Welcome Mr Kazuya and Miss Taniyama to the Kuran Mansion. My name is icchigo kuruname and i will be your servant and i am very sorry to inform you that you too will be sharing a room but i have managed to get two beds. The other guests are sharing aswell since the west side was badly burned 3 weeks ago. Lord and Lady Kuran are in the libary do you wish to speak to them?" said the silver haired man who opened the door.

"Yes please Mr kuruname, can you direct us to the room we asked for to use as base so we can start setting up the monitors and microphones?" Asked Naru.

"certainly sir please follow me" said icchigo with Naru and Mai following.

They went upto the 3rd floor, the east wing and the first room on the left. Naru told Mai to have someone acompany her when going anywhere because it was unlikely she would remember where the base was. Mai got angry at first then realised he cared about her but she wasnt surprised as they were getting married soon. She smiled as the man she fancied from a 16 was going to be her husband. Her smile dropped as she realised she'd have to tell Takigawa who thought of her as a daughter and nearly killed Naru when he found out they were dating. Even now he gave Naru dirty looks when he caught them together, Mai was scared of how Takigawa would respond to the news. She was more scared about how Masako Hara would respond, She loved Naru and gave Mai death glares when ever she saw her. 'Well atleast when we're married Masako cant do anything about it' though Mai with a smile on her face that made Naru shiver.

"Sir and Madam this is the 'base' you asked for, the rest of your group is in there your room is this one" said icchigo pointing to a room opposite of the base.

"Thank you, can you ask Lord and Lady Kuran to meet us here we would like to ask them a few questions.

"certainly Sir" said icchigo as he walked off down the hall.

Mai and Naru walked in and Mai was engulfed by Takigawa in a hug. when he let go he noticed the ring on Mai's finger.

He immediatly turned on Naru and ...

(A.N: Hey thanks for reading my Fanfiction. Its my first one so please review and tel me how to improve it or any comments on what should happen. :) )


End file.
